Ángel de la guarda
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Diamond comprendió que lo que él creía una maldición no era más que la bendición de poder ver crecer a su hijo y guardar a sus seres queridos. La bendición de seguir viviendo desde la muerte. Porque no podría descansar si ellos no se encontraban a su lado. (Viñeta) (CommonerShipping) (Partcipante de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak)


No he escrito tan rápido en mi vida! A veces pienso que mis manos tienen vida propia... en fin. A ver que tal.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece. Dad gracias por ello.

**Advertencias****:** CommonerShipping (DiaxPlatina). Muerte de un personaje. Posibles ganas de matarme al terminar el fic (?)

**Nota adicional: **Fic participante del Bonus Temático del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak (Link en mi perfil!)

* * *

><p>Un Diamond de 25 años caminaba tranquilamente por las calles desiertas de Pueblo Arena en dirección a la Mansión Berlitz, lugar en el que vivía con su familia. Su amada famila. Sonrió con tan solo pensar ella. Hacía cinco años que se había casado con Platina tras años de noviazgo resultado del mutuo amor que se profesaban, y fruto de este amor nació su hijo cuatro años atrás. El pequeño Quartz. Cuando llegó a su hogar llamó al timbre de la misma, y tras mucho esperar no fue recibido por nadie.<p>

Aquella mañana se había despertado junto al lago Veraz, pero como había llegado allí era todo un misterio para él ya que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en días anteriores. Y por alguna extraña razón no llevaba encima ni sus llaves, ni su videomisor, ni tan siquiera sus pokéballs.

Siguió esperando frente a la gran puerta de la mansión hasta que vio a Brega e Inverna, vestidas con ropa completamente negra y con los rostros húmedos. Salió disparado hacia a ellas para preguntarles si sabían donde estaban Platina y su hijo, pero estas siguieron su camino sin prestar atención al chico. Resignado no tuvo más remedio que seguirlas.

Caminaban deprisa, y no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino, que no era otro que el pequeño cementerio del pueblo. Desde lejos pudo divisar una buena cantidad de gente vestida de luto frente a una lápida. Esta tenía un agujero delante de ella, y a su lado se encontraba un ataúd.

Se estaba celebrando un entierro.

A medida de que se iba acercando iba pudiendo observar mejor a las personas que allí se encontraban. Había líderes de gimnasio, algún que otro miembro del Alto Mando, la campeona Cynthia, todos los DexHolders de otras regiones... y también Pearl, junto a su esposa y su hijo. Todos ellos con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. ¿Quién había muerto para reunir a tanta gente? ¿Y por qué nadie le había dicho nada?

– ¡Platina!¡Pearl!¡Quartz! – Los llamó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Llegó a su lado aún gritando sus nombres, mientras estos seguían llorando con la mirada puesta en el ataúd. Los miró confundido y después caminó lentamente hasta este.

Con cada paso que iba dando su rostro se iba ensombreciendo y cuando se plantó frente a él calló pesadamente de rodillas en el suelo, con la cara desencajada de dolor al confirmar sus sospechas, pues no era otro que él mismo el que se encontraba en el féretro.

¿Cómo podría seguir existiendo sin intercambiar ninguna palabra con su amigo del alma?

¿Cómo podría existir incluso un segundo más sin poder decirle a su hijo y a Platina cuanto los amaba?

* * *

><p><em>Hacía un típico día de invierno en el sur de la región de Sinnoh. La pareja conformada por dos famosos DexHolders de dicha región, Diamond y Platina Berlitz, paseaban por la orilla del lago Veraz junto a su primogénito. Los mayores charlaban alegremente mientras que el pequeño correteaba a su alrededor, y ninguno de los tres pareció darse cuenta de la tormenta que se avecinaba, no hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron del cielo.<em>

_ – ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta? ¡Nos pondremos empapados! – Se regañaba la heredera Berlitz_

_ – No te culpes, cariño. Ninguno nos dimos cuenta, ¿verdad? - La animó su esposo, mientras miraba al niño agarrado de su mano_

_ – Papi tiene razón - Afirmó el pequeño de pelo y ojos azulados._

_Mientras caminaban, o más bien corrían, la tormenta arreció de tal forma que el apacible lago se transformó en lo que parecía un mar furioso. No podían seguir así, debían encontrar un refugio hasta que se pasara la tormenta. Y tan concentrado estaba Diamond en avistar un resguardo, que no se percató de que Quartz se había soltado de su mano para recoger a un pequeño bidoof que se había quedado atrapado en un lodazal junto al lago. Un chapoteo acompañado de gritos de auxilio se oyó instantes después._

_ – ¡Papá!¡Mamá! – Los aludidos se giraron al oír la llamada y ahogaron gritos de terror cuando vieron a su hijo en el agua del lago._

_Lo siguiente que supo Diamond fue que se había lanzando al agua a por su hijo, y tras dejarlo a duras penas en la orilla, escuchó por última vez un grito desesperado de su nombre mientras las oscuras y turbulentas aguas del lago le arrebatan la vida._

* * *

><p>Diamond comprendió que lo que él creía una maldición no era más que la bendición de poder ver crecer a su hijo y guardar a sus seres queridos. La bendición de seguir viviendo desde la muerte. Porque no podría descansar si ellos no se encontraban a su lado.<p>

* * *

><p>El único recuerdo que tenía de él era su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que decía su madre que era capaz de iluminar la oscuridad más profunda, de hacer desaparecer el dolor más insoportable y de devolver a la vida al ser más inerte. Y era cierto. El tan solo recordar a su padre le daba la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse al mayor problema que se le planteara. Porque, aunque se hubiera ido, lo sentía tan cerca que era como si siempre hubiera seguido a su lado.<p>

Lo podía ver por las noches velando su sueño, dándole ánimos cuando los necesitaba y protegiéndolo cuando estaba en peligro.

Podía escuchar su voz en la brisa de primavera, en el fragor de las batallas pokemon y en el sonido de los fogones de la cocina.

Y es que los tres sabían que no los había abandonado. Podían sentir su presencia cercana, cuidándolos y completando su vida, esperándolos pacientemente y alegrándose por sus vidas hasta que todos se unieran para juntos poder marchar al fin a un mundo mejor.

Lugar en el que por fin Diamond les podría decir de nuevo cuanto los amaba.

* * *

><p>Han sido 968 palabras. Ya creía que me pasaba... (suspiro de alivio)<p>

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y pasaros por el foro!

PD: Los reviews me alegran la existencia!

Rex~


End file.
